Chronicles Of Zonaki
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Zonaki tells us a little bit more about her self in this story. If you really wanted to know then here it is. She tells us how she meet the other members of the Ikkou and some other characters. Must be warned strong languaged and many other things...
1. Chronicles 1: Secrets that I tell no one

**Chronicles One:**

**Confession:**

**Secrets That I Tell No One.**

I always sit back and remember the times when I was young, when I couldn't understand anyone. Where I couldn't talk to anyone. I never really…said this to anyone until now…but I'm not Chinese…technically I'm not even a normal Chinese girl. When I was young I was told that my origins especially my Witch origin seems it came from Japan. Maybe that's why I couldn't understand everything.

But I never really knew anything from my previous life all I remember is this village burning in flames and blood everywhere. I think that might have an answer but I try my best not to think about it.

But I do remember what happened a year before I met Hakkai and Gojyo. I was a thief I think, but I guess that isn't a good thing huh? Those people then gave me a nickname they called me '**Death's Blood Angel**' I would tell you the reason why they called my by that but then it'll be too disturbing.

Then again that wasn't the only name they called me. My real name is Gale Halo. I only changed it so that no one would know who I really was if I do…I'll only get hurt again.

When Gojyo and Hakkai found me I was standing at death's door. I only realized that I was also a youkai because my limiter came off by accident when I was being chased. They stopped me and saved me from insanity.

And since I didn't know where else to go. They let me stay with them I was really grateful I wanted to say 'Thank you' but I couldn't find the words.

**Three Year's ago**

Hakkai smiled at Halo (Zonaki's old name) and bended down placing his hands on his knees to be at Halo's height. He closed his eyes and smiled. Halo looked at him clueless while Gojyo watched from a distance placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well since you have no where else to stay..." Halo blinked twice wondering what he's going to say. She didn't know what he was going to say but now that she can finally understand what their saying.

Hakkai opened his eyes again "Why don't you live with us it won't be so much trouble to me and Gojyo we could use another person in the house?" Halo jumped she wasn't expecting him to say that she was expecting something like 'Leave and never come back' but this was a shock she didn't know what to think. Halo's eyes begun to water she leapt towards him and hugged him tightly as she begun to cry.

Hakkai returned the hug as he placed his knees on the ground. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Halo and Hakkai let go of each other tears of joy were coming down Halo's face. Hakkai looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Halo shock her head signaling that nothing was wrong. Gojyo looked over at the two and smiled he seemed to be happy with Hakkai's decision. Gojyo walked over to them, Hakkai stood up.

"Well since you'll be lounging with us why don't you tell us your name we can't call you kid forever…" Halo jumped as she wiped the tears away. She turned from them for a minute. 'What am I going to do if I tell them my real name then they might think differently about me…I've got to think up a name…' Hakkai and Gojyo continue to stare wondering what's wrong. Then something went in mind. Halo turned round and placed her knees on the floor and started to dip her finger in the sand feeling the sandy texture surrounding her finger.

Hakkai and Gojyo observed the young teen as she continued to write in the sand. Z was the first letter...then came the letter O this continued until Halo stopped at the last letter I. Halo sat back happy with the name that she selected.

"Z…O…N…A…K…I…Zon…aki?" Gojyo summarized then Hakkai and Gojyo both looked at Halo.

"So is that your name? Zonaki?" Halo nodded.

**Back to business**

Sorry I got myself a little bit side tracked. Those days that I've spend with Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku were the fun days. I really didn't get off with a good start with Sanzo…

**Three Years and a week after meeting Hakkai and Gojyo**

Zonaki looked around the halls now she's gone and done it she's got herself lost in this place, and after Gojyo and Hakkai warned her not to stray away this happens. She didn't really expect herself to be lost here. Especially that it's a temple.

Zonaki looked to the left, then the right to see which route she should take. Then she went to the left. It was very strange Zonaki's never been in a temple before. There were a couple of monks at the end of the corridor that Zonaki was currently walking. Zonaki stopped; she turned her head over to the monks and tensed.

So she decided to just walk pass them and not do anything stupid as if she needs to get into more trouble. Zonaki walked calmly past the monks until she heard a shout.

"HEY YOU THERE?"

Zonaki turned round and seen the monks were staring at her. Their staring made her tense even more. She gulped down her nervousness and waited to see what their going to do.

"Should you be in here young Miss?"

Zonaki looked up she tried to speck but nothing English came out. The monk's looked at her muddled and confused they didn't understand what she said.

"What?"

Then Zonaki turned pale, she forgot that she couldn't speck their language yet. Zonaki turned and ran. Trying to get as far away from them as she possibly can.

"WAIT!" shouted one of the monks as they chased after her. Zonaki didn't stop she continued to run. She spotted a door and headed for it. Opening it quickly then slamming it shut behind her as she entered. As she heard the sound of footsteps of her pursuers trailing off. She sighed and relaxed.

'BANG' went a sound. Zonaki jumped up and tensed again, but to only see that a book had fallen out of its place. She sighed again walked over and placed the book back where it fell from. Zonaki looked around her seeing that she has entered someone's room. It was very nice there were a lot of lovely things around the place.

She walked over to the bed there seemed to be some clothes lying on it. It looked like a clean robe. 'This must be a Priest's room…' Zonaki looked at the robes. Zonaki walked over to the closet that was opposite the bed. She slowly opened the door inside was an old black robe with a sash, and a red ribbon trailing down from it. As she leaned forward to look at it her fringe was getting in the way. She took her hand on her fringe to get it out of the way. But no matter how many times she moved it, it came back.

'Oh why won't my fringe stay where I left it I need something to keep it back…?' She looked around her to see what she can use. Then Zonaki looked back at the robes and stared at the red ribbon. She smiled.

'Wonder if I can use that?' She took her hand and pulled out the red ribbon. It was a bit too long to be used. 'I wonder…?' Zonaki held the end and tugged it a bit feeling the soft silky texture. 'Can I cut this off?' She looked round trying to see if there was anything she can use to cut it off.

Zonaki then turned her direction to the desk. She walked over and saw a pair of scissors she smiled. 'That'll do…' She took the scissors and held the ribbon at where it needed to be cut off. She analyzed it precisely and accurately then snipped it off, it flew down to the ground gently like a weightless feather.

Zonaki wrapped it under her fringe until it sat like a bandanna. As she tied it tightly she smiled proudly then looked at the remains of the ribbon on the ground.

'I really hope that who ever owned this won't be needing it…?' Zonaki hoped as she picked up the remaining piece and waved it around a bit.

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **I just love keeping people in suspense…I just did this to tell you a little bit more about her. But if you want to know more and what happens next…then review. And to see who owned the black robes you can guess but I'm not telling yeah if it's right or not…So until the next one see yeah later…oh yes and to say to some people who thinks I'm abandoned the stories of 'Grow Up' and 'The Long Road' well then that isn't true I never abandon my work but I've got a writer's block for those two at the minute. So I'll try my best…if you have any suggestions then I'll be happy to hear them.


	2. Chronicles 2: How I met Sanzo

**Chronicles Two: **

**Year's Ago:**

**How I meet Sanzo.**

**Where We Left off:**

Zonaki wrapped it under her fringe until it sat like a bandanna. As she tied it tightly she smiled proudly then looked at the remains of the ribbon on the ground.

'I really hope that who ever owned this won't be needing it…?' Zonaki hoped as she picked up the remaining piece and waved it around a bit.

She then placed the remains back in the closet and closed the door gently only making a quite thud. Zonaki turned to the door but then went over to the desk her curiosity getting the better of her. There was an orange origami paper airplane lying on the desk. She picked up the plane and observed it.

'This is a very nice plane…' she smiled and pointed it towards the door ready to launch it. But then she looked at the window near the bed it was big…much bigger than her. She thought for a minute then walked to the window opened it and stood on the sill. Then she looked down she must be very high to see the birds fly by.

'This should be high enough…' Zonaki smiled and threw the airplane across the room. Until there was a slight creaking. A man in white robes entered the room. He had bright blond hair and nice violet eyes.

He seen the orange plane fly past him and then looked at Zonaki's direction. Zonaki tensed and hesitated for a bit terrified by the man's stare.

He looked at her and frowned "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Zonaki didn't answer she knew if she did speck then he'll not understand what she's saying. The man then scrounged though his robes and took out a shining silver pistol.

Zonaki jumped in fright took one step back and then fell. The man flinched and ran over to the window to see if she'd survived.

'Now I've gone and done it…' Zonaki laid there on the ground feeling the grassy texture tickle behind her neck. She opened one eye and seen the man jumping down. Zonaki stood up quickly and ran off as he made contact to the ground. She looked back for a moment and saw the gun pointed in her direction. Zonaki jumped and begun to run even more.

**Sanzo's view:**

I knew she was trouble the first time I met her she cuts up a very important garment to my old uniform. Fall's out a window and then runs away I understand that she didn't understand how to talk yet.

Well what happened was she run into the temple again I chased after her. You would probably do the same thing if she almost ruined your uniform wouldn't you?

**Back to the pursuit**

Zonaki halted and looked to her left then right. This place was very easy to get lost in especially if it was as big as the village itself. Footsteps could be heard down the hallway behind her. Zonaki panicked so just went with a feeling and ran to the right.

Zonaki looked back then sighed she walked calmly again, happy that her pursuer was no where to be seen. She smiled and continued to walk 'Seems he given up lucky for me that this is a big place…'

"HEY!"

Zonaki stopped in fear she slowly turned around and seen Sanzo behind her. He looked very scary not to mention creepy. Zonaki's heart started to beat wildly. Sanzo walked forward. Zonaki tensed then turned and ran. Sanzo followed.

Zonaki continued to look back to see if he was still following. Sanzo stopped with his eyes widened he seemed very shocked. 'Thank god he's given…' Zonaki faced forward and felt something slam into her face.

Zonaki bounced back onto the floor holding her face to withhold the pain. She looked up and seen a wall she frowned. 'Bloody hell…' She felt a painful tug on her hair she placed her hand on it; it was another as the person tugged up Zonaki slowly stood up.

"You've really been a pain haven't you?" it was Sanzo he started to walk dragging Zonaki with him. She struggled to get his grip to loosen but as much as she could it's only making his grip tighten even more.

"ZONAKI!"

Sanzo and Zonaki looked up the hallway and seen Hakkai running down. He stopped in front of then and placed his hands unto his knees beginning to pant. Sanzo loosened his grip on Zonaki's hair.

Hakkai raised his hands and placed them on Zonaki's shoulders with a worried but relieved expression on his face. "I thought I warned you not to wonder off on your own?" Zonaki felt a bit sad making him worry, Hakkai noticed and smiled a bit "It's alright we'll just have to make sure this doesn't happen again okay?"

Zonaki looked up and nodded happily. Sanzo frowned at them.

"You know this trouble maker?"

Hakkai nodded and took his hands off her shoulders. "Yeah she's the one I've been telling you about…" Sanzo looked at her then looked away. "She doesn't seem very bright…" Zonaki's eyes narrowed not very pleased with that remark.

She looked down and kicked him in the shin. Sanzo groaned then gave Zonaki the 'I'll Kill You' glare. Zonaki ran behind Hakkai and stuck her tongue out as gripped onto Hakkai's jacket.

"Zonaki now that's a little bit cruel isn't it?" Sanzo just continued to stare. Then closed his eyes calmly and looked up.

"Childish, irresponsible preteen" Zonaki just looked up and glared at him making her own version. Sanzo had his 'I'll Kill You' glare on her while Zonaki had her 'I'll Murder You' glare Sanzo made a face which Zonaki could tell that he is not amused.

'Cold hearted priest'

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Hi hope you like this one. And yup that's how she met Sanzo they were bit at each other's throats as you can plainly see. Not a very brilliant start for a relationship now does it? If you have any idea's then I'll think about it so until the next installment as we say in Spanish 'Adios'


	3. Chronicles 3: Me and the Hungry Monkey

**Chronicles Three:**

**Me and the hungry Monkey**

Now how I met Goku was a strange one. It all started a day after I met Sanzo. What I can remember is that I was out in the woods collecting wood for the fire in our house then….

**Three Years and a day after meeting Sanzo.**

Zonaki brought all the logs and placed them one at a time on a stump that she has recently found since it was her turn to chop up and brought the firewood back to the house she'll have to hurry or else there's going to be a very angry visitor.

Who's probably waiting for his dinner and by that it meant only one thing…Sanzo!

Zonaki placed the log on the stump setting it upwards then took the axe and raising it into the air. She took a deep breath then let it slowly fall down onto the wood splitting it in two as the pieces fell.

'It pays off to think someone who annoys you…'

Zonaki settled the axe down and took another piece of wood setting it onto the stump like last time. Then took the axe up again and raised it over her head ready for another collision.

'Especially when it's that annoying ill behaved priest…'

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes she turned and saw a fist flying Zonaki caught it as she dropped the axe down. Then she grabbed her attackers arm and flung him over her shoulders. She was about to do a punch until she stopped seeing that it was only a boy.

He had brown spiky hair, a ponytail along with a set of glittering golden eyes he was wearing a pink outfit. Zonaki blinked twice in shook then let go of him and stood back giving him room.

"Owww that hurt" The boy raised himself up scratching his head. Zonaki stared at him with her mouth open. 'What the hell…he's…just about my age…I think…' the boy looked at her and sniffed a bit, his eyes watering like he was about to cry at any second.

"You mean…"

Zonaki glared at him with her 'I'll Murder You' look. 'I'm mean… I'm not the monkey that jumped out of no where trying to swing punches at others…' the boy sweated a bit terrified of her stare.

"You're so creepy…" Zonaki's glare just changed from 'Murder' to 'I'll annihilate you' but before she could do anything the boy walked over to her and looked at her red bandanna that she took off Sanzo's clothes.

"Isn't that Sanzo's?"

Zonaki looked at him shocked wondering how he knows Sanzo. She looked at him for a moment then he collapsed unto the floor. Zonaki looked down wondering if he was alright.

"Awwww man……"

Zonaki looked at him wondering what he's about to say. He looked up at her with his eyes big and puppy dog like. She jumped shocked at how wide they've gotten.

"I'm so hungry can we go eat?"

Zonaki flinched then sighed and nodded.

**Zonaki**

Honestly when I took him to the restaurant I forgot about the whole logs and Sanzo coming over for dinner. When I took him there I realized how big a stomach Goku has.

**Main course**

As Goku wolfed down another dish of miso, Zonaki stared amazed at how much he's eaten as the plates where stacking higher and higher almost toughing the roof. Goku placed the other plate onto the new stack that he just made and Zonaki's still trying to get threw one plate.

'He's a big eater…If I'm not careful he'll eat mine next and this is only starters…' Zonaki ate her miso down as fast as she could before he comes after hers next. There was another sound of a plate being placed onto the table Zonaki stopped and looked.

'Hew hasn't ordered another has he?'

Goku claps his hands together and smiled "YAY my ramen's here" Zonaki's eyes widened amazed again. 'This is the thousand and tenth time he ordered another dish he planning to clean me out?'

As soon as she finished Zonaki stood up signaling their leaving. Goku looked up at her shocked "Are we leaving already? What about the main course?" Zonaki glared at him. Goku made a sad face "Alright… sir can we have our tab?"

The waiter came over with the bill as Zonaki looked at it she gasped she didn't know how she was going to pay it off. Goku knew straight away and took out a yellow credit card that he swiped from Sanzo.

Zonaki looked at him Goku just gave it to the waiter "Charge it on this please"

**Zonaki**

I got a say the first time that I seen that I was shocked…lost for words even…how he got that I'll never know…but the biggest shock was when we got back to a very hungry Sanzo luckily for me I made a suggestion with a piece of paper saying lets get a carry out.

Cause I knew if we didn't then as I usually say 'Death by Harisen'

**Goku**

When she made that suggestion I really had to agree I knew Sanzo very well after all…and that it would be terrifying to go to Gojyo's place to see Sanzo with a Killer's glare looking at me like I'm his next meal.

**Zonaki**

This was kinda terrifying by the way. He just looked at Goku I think he was imagining him as a giant chicken and that I thought he scrounging his robes for his harisen or gun but no what does he do?

He brings out a butcher's knife. Suggesting that we sacrifice Goku for our needs (Laughs) if I hadn't have showed him the takeaway bag…he'd turn cannibal for sure…

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Well…that was…strange…wasn't it people? He was that hungry…wow now I know how he feels when he's starving…wait till the next chapter. Sorry that it's short but I thought that this could just be a funny chapter if not I don't know what will?


	4. Beginner's Luck

**Chronicles Four:**

**Beginner's Luck: The day I learned my Aurina**

Now I'm going to tell you how I learned my Aurnia abilities. It was another day and a week since I met Sanzo and Goku. I was in the village looking round exploring if you like. I think I got myself lost in there because I accidentally went into the dangerous side of the village…

**Three Years ago and a week after meeting Sanzo and Goku**

It looked pretty dull. This side was more depressing than the other side. Unlike this place it had more people and nice colourful stalls. This was the complete opposite it had no stalls but a couple of thugs and gloomy people who seem to stare at anyone who was different walk by.

Zonaki looked round it seemed scare her a bit. Why she ever came this way she didn't know. There was a mixed smell of tobacco smoke and many other things. Zonaki stopped and looked round again.

A couple of people walked past her giving her dirty looks she tilted her head innocently to the right with her eyes innocent. 'What's wrong with them…?' Zonaki felt a fierce push she fell to the ground then looked at her hand a couple of cuts could be seen.

"Hey you mind? You're blocking the path…" Zonaki jumped and turned round to see a man there it looks like he's been drinking too much. She frowned at him. The man just gave her another dirty look and was about to kick her Zonaki's eyes widened.

"Right…what seems to be the problem Ferris?" the man looked back as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. The other man was older he had plain white hair with calm dark cyan eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

Ferris looked at him and snapped "She was standing in the middle of pathway someone had to move her…" the man looked a bit shocked at this he narrowed his eyes at Ferris "But she didn't do anything wrong…" Ferris thought for a moment to think up a good excuse. "She's another trouble maker…"

"In what way?" the man asked, Ferris glared at him and snapped again "Because she was getting in other people's way"

"But Ferris that isn't really a crime why don't you go back to the bar and get something to drink like black coffee?" the man placed a couple of yen in his hand and Ferris walked away.

"Huh? Sorry little lady he's not really cruel when you get to know him. He hates people who come from the bright side of town" he raised his hand down to help her up. Zonaki touched it and he tugged her up. "But I've got a feeling that you aren't from around her are yeah?"

**Zonaki**

And that is how I met Houmei he was a very nice man indeed he had a grandson about a year older than me. He was a very inspiring man. He was the one who taught me how to use Aurina properly.

**First Day of Practice**

Zonaki looked around the place it's been a couple of days since she met Houmei he took her to his cottage where he and his grandson lived. It was also on the outskirts of the village.

There were a couple of pillars around where Zonaki was standing she looked at them; they seemed to be badly beaten. Houmei came out of his cottage he was wearing a pair of violet leather gloves.

"You must be wondering why I called you here today." Zonaki looked confused at him it seemed like he was ready for a stressing battle or something. The cold breeze begun to sweep past them leaving a draught behind. Houmei raised one hand a yellow sphere appeared.

Zonaki jumped 'Is that Aurina magic?' "Fire Sphere" he fired, Zonaki raised both her arms in front of her a blue shield came round her and blocked it making it disappear. She lowered her shield and placed both her hands in front of her. A blue arrow came and Zonaki aimed carefully.

'Is that 'Ghost Arrow' Houmei raised his hand out again, Zonaki fired "Exorcist arrow" he launched it as the arrows collided Houmei jumped up in the air. Zonaki leapt reading his movements.

"Flame dagger" four yellow daggers covered in bright red flames appeared and charged them selves straight at Zonaki. Zonaki jumped and raised both her hands four blue daggers appeared covered in ice. It seemed what ever Houmei used, Zonaki uses the opposite spell.

'She's good…'

Zonaki landed back down on her feet firmly on the ground. She clenched her fist and slammed it down unto the ground. It raised a rocky pillar which almost hit Houmei. 'That's Earth's Tower…huh?' he looked down and seen that Zonaki was no where to be in sight.

'Where is she?'

Houmei heard sounds from below he looked down and saw many rocks floating above him and seen Zonaki on the top of the rocky pillar. She pointed her finger at Houmei and all the rocks went for him. Houmei barely managed them. Zonaki raised one hand up and a strong force of wind went speeding down knocking Houmei unto the ground.

'She much stronger than a normal witch…wait…' As Zonaki landed unto the ground and looked at him wondering if he was alright Houmei spotted the limiter that lay on her neck. 'Is she a…'

"Alright…" Zonaki halted. Houmei stood up and looked at her as he rubbed his head. "That's enough…you're very good…for a beginner…" Zonaki glared at him angrily.

'Beginner…why I ought a'

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **I realized that I made this chapter a bit fast paced but I had too…


End file.
